


Alphabetically Incorrect

by Sa1l0rPlut0_Du3listFang1rl



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1l0rPlut0_Du3listFang1rl/pseuds/Sa1l0rPlut0_Du3listFang1rl
Summary: Post-Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, a conversational correction is made while Captain Kirk and Doctor Taylor are on shore leave
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 20





	Alphabetically Incorrect

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after the fourth movie and before the fifth movie; taking place in an ambiguous AU with a hint of implied (off-screen) smut between the Space Husbands
> 
> Another testing-the-waters fic; please be kind

"You inverted the letters".

"What?"

"You inverted the letters; when I picked you and Spock up in my truck in Sausalito and you proffered drug use as an explanation to his at-the-time strange behavior".

Jim thought back to that particular misadventure, but not quite sure where Gillian was going with the conversation. "You said L. D. S, but you meant L. _S_. D" she patiently corrected. "What's the difference?" asked Jim. "Acid or LSD stands for 'lysergic acid diethylamide'. L.D.S is the initials for a denomination of Christianity called Latter-day Saints, also known as Jehovas' Witnesses. Basically, you were saying that Spock had had a lot of sex with mormons". A hint of a blush dusting his cheeks elicited a giggle from the woman...

And a low growling noise from a masculine voice behind them.

"Doctor Taylor, Captain".

Turning in their seats, Gillian saw the usual stoic mask of one of her newly acquired friends and colleagues. Jim saw the mildly stern scowl of his bondmate. "Your ears burning, Mister Spock? Figuratively speaking".

"If you'll excuse us, there's something rather pressing I must discuss with Jim. In private". Without any warning, Spock lifted Jim out of the chair and hefted him over his shoulder as if the man weighed nothing at all. 

"I, uh guess I'll see you next at my earliest convenience" Jim called to Gillian; Spock was already making his way back to their room. Meanwhile, the whale biologist was too busy laughing at the display to respond other than waving good-bye.

"Honey, where are we going?" Nervousness in his voice was mostly attributed to the suddenness of Spock's actions. The question was also rhetorical, but an answer was spoken nonetheless.

"A reiteration of facts concerning our relationship is required".

' _as well as discipline for your falsehood'_ ' the second half being said through their marriage bond.

"Be gentle" the captain weakly muttered, knowing full well that there was no love lost between them. He also knew that this was merely a situation of possessive, Vulcan instincts being incurred. 

~Fin~


End file.
